A new beginning
by Vaquorize
Summary: Sasuke returns to the hidden leaf and after one year he begins a new life until a new threat rises from the darkness
1. The last of the uchiha clan

Chapter 1: The last of the uchiha clan

The rain fell heavily through the gaps between trees as four shadows jumped branch to branch.

"Sasuke why did you just take off like that?" The voice echoed in rain.

"The girls are in trouble idiot!" Another of the figures replied

One thought raced through the head ninjas mind I hope we make it in time.

The four shadows dropped down from the high treetops and stood before a tall dark figure.

A group of girls were knelt down by the large rain village ninja and were silent except for one whispered word...

..."Sasuke"

_Flashback:_

_"Sakura, Hinata, Ino and Tenten have been sighted near the land of fire border"_

_"And your assigning us the task of bringing them back?" neji replied_

_"On the mark as usual neji" Tsunade countered_

_"All of you can leave except sasuke"_

_"Sasuke meet us at the village gates when your ready" Naruto sighed._

_Naruto left the room first, shikamaru and neji soon followed suit._

_"Sasuke I understand this will be your first mission since you returned to the village."_

_"I know and I will do everything i can to bring sakura back safely."_

_"Good just make sure nothing goes wrong" Tsunade slammed her hand on the table in front of her._

_End of flashback_

_sakura, no matter what i will save you even if it kills me._ The thought shot into the young man's mind as his eyes grew red and his left hand became covered in lightning.


	2. Sasukes rage

Chapter 2: Sasukes rage

"Get away from sakura if you want to live" The raven haired boys voice barely reaching over the sound of the lightning in his hand.

"So you`re this little weaklings boyfriend huh, well lets see if you can give me a real challenge" The rain village ninjas voice was empty and dark.

"You son of a -

"sasuke stay calm!" neji grabbed sasukes right hand to stop him

"Let go of me neji or I will break your arm"

"sasuke..." Naruto was shocked by his friends reply

"I SAID LET GO!" As the words were spoken neji retreated back to his previous position.

"Well now if you`re done with that" sasuke returned to face the rain ninja and charged.

Sakura raised her head just in time to see blood pass her eyes and cover the ground around her

"What the hell just happened" naruto had broken his train of thought at the sight of the blood now spilling out of sasukes arm.  
><em><br>What just happened to me,well i can't waste time thinking about it now, sakura is in danger and I vowed to protect her even if it costs me my life._

_Flashback:_

_"Sasuke is it really you?" sakuras voice was quiet and gentle as a slight breeze blew the hair from her face._

_"Yes, its been a while Sakura"_

_"Why did you come back to the village?"_

_"I came back so I could be with you"_

_End of Flashback:_


	3. The rain VS The leaf

Chapter 3: The rain VS The leaf

"what just happened sasuke?" Shikamaru's voice was overpowered by the pounding rain.

"SASUKE!"

"Dammit, Neji use your byakugan to scout the area for that rain ninja and Naruto you go check on the girls."

"Right" Neji and Naruto shouted in unison.

"Byakugan"

Naruto ran over to his bleeding comrade and the four girls,"Hinata are you okay?" Narutos' face was filled with worry as he stared into Hinatas' white eyes."Yes naruto I'm just tired, please take care of sasuke."

"Sasuke,Sasuke can you hear me?"

_How did I end up being the one on the floor when I was the one attacking_

"-asuke,Sasuke are you alright "

"What, uh yeah just help me up"

"Sasuke your arm is in bad shape, you should take a minute to try and stop the bleeding I'm sure shikamaru and neji can handle that guy" Sakura's voice was quiet but enough to reach through the rain

"No that guy is different its like he turned my chidori against me"

"WHAT, NEJI, SHIKAMARU BE CAREFUL!" Naruto jumped to his feet and shouted into the rain

_Damn Naruto, me and neji already know that but as usual your the slow one._

_Flashback:_

"I SAID LET GO!"

"Well now if you're done with that"

_Sasuke's face dissapeared into the lightning of his hand as he jumped towards the large figure in front of them._

_"CHIDORI!"_

_As the lightning struck its target the large ninja vanished while a second hand of electricity jabbed the young raven haired boy in his left arm_

_End of flashback _

_That rain village ninja can somehow use the rain around him to create illusions which means sasuke attacked a clone while the real guy was hidden in the trees somewhere taunting us, come on shikamaru its fine knowing all the facts but what are you going to do about it._

"Sakura I missed seeing your face, once I realised my feelings for you I had to come back "

"Sasuke we can talk about that stuff when we get back to the village but until then try to concentrate on the mission"

"Oh yeah i guess your right thanks"

"The bleeding has stopped but you will not be able to use you're chidori for a while"

"Don't worry I said I will protect you and I will even if I cant use my jutsu, I will find a way to defeat that guy"

"Thank you Sasuke"

**Author's Note: I tried to make this chapter longer and i have a suprise in store for the next one.**


	4. Sasukes final gift

**Chapter 4: Sasukes final gift**

"Sasuke are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine Naruto, you stay here and protect the girls I'm going to help shikamaru and neji"

"Just be careful"

"Right well I will be back soon sakura"

The raven haired ninja brushed a few stray hairs from sakuras face and kissed her gently on her forehead then disappeared into the trees above.

"Sasuke..." the sound of sakuras voice faded of into the rain

"Don't worry sakura sasuke is going to be fine I mean he's a powerhouse and he has the sharingan so there is no way he can lose"

"Yeah I guess you're right thank you naruto"

"No problem"

It seemed like only a few minutes before sasuke caught up with the rest of his team, the two had tracked the ninja to a small clearing and were now joined by sasuke.

"Hey sasuke I'm sure you have figured out this guys ability by now"

"yeah he used the rain to create a clone then when I attacked the clone the real ninja somehow copied the chidori and hit me with it is that what you got neji"

"yes and I think I know how he copied your attack"

"I would like to hear your explanation so go ahead I can wait" The dark figures empty voice echoing through the forest.

"Fine, well my theory is that we know he can use the rain for illusions but I think he has infused his own chakra into the rain drops."

"So what does that mean?"

"It means that when you attacked with your chidori the rain falling onto your arm sucked up a small part of your chakra so when his water clone was destroyed he absorbed the rain and chakra along with your chakra which gave him access to your jutsu for a small amount of time"

"Well I didn't expect any less from a member of the famous Hyuga clan"

"Now we know that this shouldn't be a problem" Sasukes words were filled with excitment

"Neji, Sasuke are you guys ready"

"Lets end this"

"Well I guess I'm going to need my sharingan"

The fierce battle lasted for what seemed like hours but was only ten minutes, the rain ninja fell to sasukes sword but the battle wasn't without cost as sasuke was the rain villages real target and his wounds were severe.

"Sa...ku...ra" sasukes voice was faint as he limped back to naruto and the others.

"SASUKE!" The rain had died down so narutos voice was heard by shikamaru and neji further away in the forest.

"The...rain ninja...he's dead"

"Sasuke your hurt really bad"

"Naruto get neji and shikamaru then take the girls back to the village"

"Sasuke what are you saying?"

"Leave me the rain village will be sending reinforcements, I will hold them off as long as I can"

"NO SASUKE I'M NOT GONNA LEAVE YOU HERE TO DIE"

"Naruto I've done so many bad things like hurting you and sakura, I understand this is my time to repay you and I accept it SO GET GOING!"

"Sasuke..."

"I have always loved you sakura"

"Goodbye Sasuke I will always love you"

Naruto met up with shikamaru and neji then they each took one of girls except for Naruto who carried sakura and hinata back to Konoha.

**One week later**

"Sakura it's there see for yourself you are pregnant"

Sakura stared at the table and smiled at the single thought in her mind

_this was sasukes final gift_

**Authors Note: Well that was the suprise there is going to be another in the next chapter. Oh and please Review this**


	5. Into the rain

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Into the rain<br>**  
>"SAKURA!" Narutos voice was clear in the streets of konoha<p>

"Sakura is it true that you are...you know"

"yes Naruto I am, is there something you need?"

"Well not really I came to tell you Tsunade wants to see you and a some other people"

"Do you know what for"

"I think it has something to do with the rain ninja from that day when sasuke..."

A single tear fell from sakuras eyes as she heard _his _name

"Sakura I'm sorry I forgot"

"No it's fine Naruto, we better be going to the hokages office"

"Oh yeah right well do you want to go together"

"I would like that"

**10 minutes later at the hokages office**

"Thank you all for coming here" Tsunade was stood at the window of her office

Neji, Tenten and lee were the closest to Tsunade while Kiba, Shino and hinata stood opposite them. Naruto and sakura had met Ino on the way there, they were now standing in front of the hokages desk.

"The reason why I have called you here is that ANBU has retrieved information concerning the rain ninja Narutos squad killed a few weeks ago"

"What about him" It was shikamaru who had asked the obvious question, he and Choji had arrived just after Tsunade started talking.

"As I was saying the information ANBU black ops recovered has given us reason to believe that Sasuke uchiha is still alive."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SASUKES STILL ALIVE" the room was filled with the sound of Narutos voice.

"Please Naruto just stay quiet and let me finish"

"Sasuke was the rains real target, after the others left he was captured and taken to a high security prison after that things went quiet."

"SO WHAT ARE YOU DOING ABOUT IT"

"Naruto lower your voice when you speak to the hokage"

"fine shikamaru but still answer my question"

"That is why you are here Naruto, in fact all of you are being assigned the same mission, you are to travel to the village hidden in the rain and rescue sasuke."

"So who is the leader of this small army" shikamaru already knew the answer before he even asked.

"There is only one person qualified enough for this type of mission and that person is you shikamaru"

"Hey wait a minute why is he in charge" Naruto whined

"Shikamaru has proven himself again and again as an effective leader and stratigist these two skills are what make him the perfect and only canditate for the position of squad leader."

"So when do we leave" There was a jealous tone in Narutos words

"Tomorow at dawn so make sure your ready, Sakura can you stay behind, the rest of you can leave"

The room had emptied in just a few seconds leaving only the hokage and sakura.

"Do you need me for something else lady Tsunade?"

"No I just wanted to tell you to be very careful on the mission considering your condition"

"What do you mean"

"Sakura you may find that your chakra is limited so try to either avoid fighting or finish a fight quickly, go to the library and look through some of the books they will give you the answers to any questions"

"Thank you for everything, I should be going"

**The next morning**

Shikamaru was the first to arrive at the gates although Naruto wasn't far behind, after an hour almost the entire team had joined them but there was one person missing.

"where's sakura I thought she would have been one of the first to get here"

"she's probably just late so relax Naruto and while we're waiting everyone check your stuff and make sure you are ready for what's ahead because once we leave the village there is no turning back"

"Hey Shikamaru, Naruto!"

"That's Sakuras voice"

"Sakura why are you so late your usually really good at that stuff"

"Sorry Naruto I was up late last night reading"

"Well now if we're all ready lets get going"

"Right" Naruto shouted in the early morning air

_Sasuke I have always thought of you as a brother so I will do whatever it takes to rescue you _

**Authors Note: The next chapter is going to be the first of two parts for the rain invasion so be prepared for a cliffhanger.**


	6. Rain invasion pt 1

**Chapter 6: Rain invasion pt.1**

"Now everyone is here I guess I should explain the formation we'll use on the way to the rain village"

"What do you mean we don't need anything like that we just go in, take out a couple of guards and bust sasuke out"

"No Naruto if we used that plan we wouldn't make it past the the outer wall"

"Neji is right and didn't you hear Tsunade, she said that shikamaru is an effective leader and stratigist that is why he was put in charge of this mission" Choji added

"Exactly so let me tell you the plan, now I know we all work best in certain groups so I'm splitting us up into three different squads and the first is going to be Neji, Lee and tenten."

"We're ready" Lee interrupted

"You guys are going to be up front so Neji can use his byakugan to scout the area ahead and warn us if there is trouble, the next group is Ino, Choji, Sakura and yours truly"

"Hey wait why is Sakura in your group?" naruto whined

"You and Sakura are a good team but with just the two of you it might be harder keeping everyone together so I'm putting Sakura with us, Naruto you are going to join Kiba,Shino and Hinata"

_Hey wait so I get to be in a group with Hinata this might turn out to be a good thing_

"Oh well I'm fine with that how about you Sakura?"

"It's alright with me"

"Well now that's sorted we better get moving so neji you take your group on ahead and naruto your squad is going to be second in line with our team following behind"

In just a few minutes all three groups had begun the long journey to the village hidden in the rain, for the first hour everyone was quiet with only a few words spoken between them eventually Neji wanted to know a bit more of the plan.

"So what happens when we get to the rain village?" Neji shouted to Shikamaru

"There are probably going to be a lot of enemies in and around the prison so it will be hard to get in although my plan is to stay separated then each squad break in from three different points and meet in the centre of the ground floor then when we're all together we will make our way up until we get to sasuke I'll give you the rest of the plan when we find him" shikamaru replied

_Just hang on sasuke we're going to get you out of there _"Hey Shikamaru what's the layout of the prison"

"It's different from a normal one, The base is a huge triangle and the walls go straight up so we'll each enter at one of the three gates"

"How long do you think it will take to get to the village"

"If we don't have to make any stops then we might get there by tomorow morning"

From that point on none of the ninja spoke except for sakura who only said a single word under her breath..."Sasuke"

**Rain village border**

"Right so does everyone understand the plan" Shikamaru whispered to his squad

"yeah we go in first then Neji and his team finally Naruto gets to join the fight" Choji replied

"Exactly is everyone ready?"

"Yes" The three ninja said in unison

"Then let's go and rescue sasuke"

The words were followed by a loud explosion as shikamaru threw a paper bomb attatched to a kunai.

"Choji try and break down the gate with your jutsu"

"I'm already on it"

"Ino, Sakura you two go on ahead we'll watch your back"

"Right Sakura we need to move now"

After five minutes Neji, Tenten and Lee had begun there assault on the second gate

"Lee, Tenten go on ahead I can hold these guys off for you to get inside"

"Fine but please be careful Neji"

"Don't worry Tenten I will catch up to you"

Another five minutes passed before Naruto and his team joined the break in

"Hey Naruto I know about your bond with Sasuke so take Hinata and get inside, me and Shino can take care of these guys"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah NOW GET MOVING!"

"Right come on Hinata"

"Oh, alright

Soon all six ninja were in the main dome of the ground floor

"Hey what happened to shikamaru and choji"

"Don't worry Naruto they stayed behind to give me and Ino a chance to get inside"

"Same with Neji"

"Well i guess we better start trying to find sasuke"

"I'm sorry but you will not be going anywhere"

"Who the hell was that?"

Standing on a ledge was a tall dark figure with a familiar face

"NO THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE YOUR DEAD!"

"It's the ninja sasuke said he killed"

"Your friend was a pathetic weakling no wonder we were able to capture him"

"Lee take the girls and go find Sasuke I'm going to make this guy pay"

"Naruto you better catch up to us"

"Don't worry I will right after I'm done here"

"Alright let's go"

Hinata wanted say goodbye but she found herself being forced up stairs staring down at the blond ninja now glowing with red energy"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU SAID ABOUT SASUKE!"

"Oh really I would like to see you try to lay a finger on me"

"I'LL DO MORE THAN THAT YOU PIECE OF TRASH"

_**Naruto are you ready?**_

_Yeah so please nine tailed fox lend me your power_

_**Fine we will kill him!**_

**Authors Note: Well that is part 1 of the rain invasion and I have started writing part 2 I would like some reviews but i will upload part 2 when it is done and there are plenty of chapters to come**


	7. Rain invasion pt 2

**Chapter 7: Rain invasion pt.2**

"I'M GOING TO FINISH WHAT SASUKE STARTED"

"I guess our data was right, he does have the nine tailed fox inside him"

_**Naruto I think I can release the fifth tail and keep it in check**_

_It might be our only option_

_**Alright, I'm going to release the third tail but only use the fifth as a last resort**_

_Fine_

"Are you going to do anything or is that all you've got?"

"SHUT UP!"

The large dome had become filled with the glowing red energy from the nine tailed fox along with a small purple sphere in the centre

"I'm going to finish you with one hit" Narutos voice became filled with anger

"Oh really have you forgot about my ability"

"Your ability is useless if there's no rain"

"As I expected, you leaf ninja don't know a thing, I'm from the village hidden in the rain which means I know secret jutsu like this"

The large ninja made a series of complex hand signs and let out a deep sigh

"Water style: Endless rain jutsu"  
><strong><br>Rain prison 2nd floor  
><strong>  
>"Sakura do you think Naruto will be alright?" Hinatas voice was filled with worry<p>

"He can handle that guy I'm sure of it"

"Hey Hinata, Sakura, Lee can you sense that aswell" Ino had interrupted the the two friends

"Yeah It's Sasuke, his chakra is faint but It is still readable and I think It's just a floor or two above us"

"We better keep moving" Lee's voice overpowered the two female ninja behind him

_We're almost there so please hang on Sasuke_

**Rain prison ground dome**

"RASENGAN!"

The blond ninja lept at its target with the large purple energy sphere

_He's going to fall for the same trick as his raven haired friend_

"Now I've absorbed your chakra I can use that jutsu of yours against you"

As the attack made contact the ninja dissapeared like before and another rasengan appeared out of the rain but the original vanished

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"Your not the only one who can dissapear" Narutos voice came from behind the enemy

_How did he do that, wait was it because of the demon fox chakra maybe it boosts his physical energy aswell_

"Hey my arm whats happening?"

"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOUR ARMS OFF AND THEN I WILL DESTROY THE REST OF YOU"

"NO STOP PLEASE"

The entire prison shook at the sound of a chilling scream

**Rain prison 3rd floor stairs**

"What was that?" Sakura and the others had stopped in the middle of the stairs frozen with fear

"It sounds like it came from the dome"

_Naruto please be alright_ Hinatas eyes had become filled with tears

"Hinata don't worry I'm sure Naruto is fine"

"Thank you Tenten, Sakura I'm sure Sasuke is on the next floor"

"Right in fact we better start moving again, this place is full of guards"

"Your little rescue mission ends here" A new voice echoed down from the top of the stairs

"He has the same armour as the guy back in the dome"

"Your friend is probably dead, nobody has ever defeated Shizaku"

"So that's what he's called, would you mind telling us your name" Lee was now staring at the new face

"Of course I guess you should know the name of the person who is going to kill you, my name is Kyoku"

"Why do you have the same armour as the other ninja?"

"Well we are a select group of ninja who are like the sannin of the hidden rain village, you have met Shizaku and me but there is one more his name is Toriame, the last one is guarding your friend up on the fourth floor"

_The rain village sannin I've heard of them, they're said to be as strong as second hokage _"Sakura, you and the others go free sasuke I'll take care of this guy"

"Lee are you sure?" Sakura knew Lee wouldn't change his mind

"I've heard kyoku of the rain village uses taijutsu so I want to test my skills"

"Alright but be careful"

"I'm going to be fine now go please"

"Hinata, Ino, Tenten we need to move fast"

"I guess I can let you go and try to save your raven haired friend but even if you break him out Toriame will handle everything"

The four girls had began running up the large staircase to the next floor and to Sasuke.

**Rain prison ground dome**

"My arms have been broken beyond the point of healing, they are useless now"

"NOW YOU CAN'T USE YOUR ARMS, YOU CAN'T USE THAT ABILITY TO TURN MY JUTSU AGAINST ME"

"NARUTO!" Shikamaru had left Choji to protect the gate while he snuck into the prison

"THAT'S SHIKAMARUS VOICE"

"Naruto what's going on?"

"STAY OUT OF THIS SHIKAMARU"

"JUST TELL ME WHERE THE OTHERS ARE AND I WILL"

"THEY WENT AHEAD TO FIND SASUKE"

"Naruto if you decide you want my help I will be here"

"FINE BUT I WILL END THIS NOW"

_**NARUTO I TOLD YOU ONLY TO USE THE FIFTH TAIL AS A LAST RESORT**_

_I KNOW BUT I WANT MORE THAN TO JUST KILL I WANT TO ERASE HIM FROM EXISTANCE_

_**ALRIGHT I WILL RELEASE THE FIFTH TAIL, JUST REMEMBER I WILL ONLY BE ABLE TO KEEP IT RELEASED FOR SO LONG BEFORE MY CHAKRA TAKES OVER SO END IT QUICKLY**_

_RIGHT_ "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID TO SASUKE"

_Naruto has been blinded by revenge and it's way to dangerous to be here when he releases that amount of chakra _"Naruto I'm going to help Sakura and the others"

"FINE WITH ME"

Within seconds shikamaru had started the long climb up the prison stairs to join his friends

"WHAT IS THAT"

A large sphere had appeared above the demon enhanced ninjas head

"I'VE CONCENTRATED ALL MY CHAKRA INTO A RASENGAN AND NOW I'M GOING TO RELEASE IT IN ONE FINAL ATTACK"

"How do you even have enough chakra left for that?"

"IT'S SIMPLE...I HAVE THE POWER OF THE NINE TAILED FOX, NOW IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO DIE"

The words echoed through shizakus ears as the huge sphere was brung down onto his broken body

**Rain prison fourth floor**

"Sasuke!"

_I must be hallucinating, I thought I heard Sakuras voice_

"Sasuke are you alright"

"Sa...ku...ra...is it...really you"

"yes Sasuke, Shikamaru, Naruto and a lot of other people came here to free you"

"Naruto is here?"

"Yes but he stayed behind to give us a chance to find you"

"Sakura my left arm and leg are broken please heal them then help me up"

"What why are you in such a hurry?"

"you know about Shizaku, Kyoku and Toriame well they will not let us get away so easily"

It only took a few minutes for Sakura to heal Sasukes leg and arm then get him on his feet

"Sakura we need to get out of here now, Toriame is going know your here soon so we have to move fast"

Shikamaru stopped on the stairs of the second floor as a loud explosion shook the prison from the fourth floor

"What the hell was that?"

five shadows emerged from the smoke and jumped down into the trees below

"Sasuke you should know something"

Sasuke lifted his tired head to stare into Sakuras emerald eyes

"Sasuke you are going to be a father"

"What so you mean your pregnant"

"Yes Sasuke I am"

"That is so touching, It's such a shame I'm going to have to kill you"

"WHO THE HELL WAS THAT"

"Sakura get out of here It's Toriame"

"No Sasuke I'm not leaving you again"

"Sakura I love you"

"I love you too"

"My heart is breaking" The voice jumped down to one of the lower branches to see a ninja with red eyes

"I will protect Sakura with my life which means I am going end yours"

**Authors Note: Next chapter is going to be the fight, a flashback and return to the leaf village. I am really enjoying writing this story so as long as people read it I will keep writing more chapters**


	8. The fox and The raven

**Chapter 8: The fox and The raven**

"Sasuke do you think you can actually defeat me in your condition"

"It doesn't matter how beat up I am, I will protect Sakura at any cost"

"Well I guess I will need to restrain myself in this fight as my bosses want you alive"

"What do you mean your bosses?"

"The rain village elders have made an alliance with a group of roaming ninja who call themselves the Ikataru, they're basically the new akatsuki"

_New akatsuki? If that is true then everyone I care about is in danger including Naruto and Sakura._

"The Ikataru for some reason want your sharingan and that other guys byakugan"

"There is no way they are going to get me or Neji"

"I wish you would stop talking like you will get away"

"I'm going to kill you then I will take Sakura, Naruto and everyone else back to the leaf village"

"Oh really since you have so much confidence I'm going to let you have one free shot at me"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you can attack me and I will not try to dodge it"

"Fine but you just made a big mistake"

The battered uchiha jumped at Toriame with his right arm forming a fist in the air but when his hand made contact it slipped through the rain ninjas stomach

"What just happened?"

"You fell for it"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Shizaku uses rain based jutsu and Kyokus abilities lie in his taijutsu, I combine the two and form a new type of justu, I can transform my entire body into water in a split second to avoid any injury"

"So that is why my arm passed through you"

"Exactly"

_This is going be tough but there is no way I can lose_

**Rain prison dome**

_**Naruto we did it but that was foolish releasing the fifth tail like that**_

_It doesn't matter now all that matters is we find Sasuke and Sakura_

_**I was thinking the same thing and I noticed both of their chakras left the prison not long ago**_

_That means Sakura found Sasuke and they got out of the prison, do you think you can track them_

_**I'm sure I can**_

_Then let's get moving_

The blond ninja found himself standing on a pile of rubble, he tried jumping but noticed his leg was being held down by something

"What is under this stuff"

_**Naruto I think I have an idea of what it is**_

"WHAT THE HELL"

An arm covered in broken red armour was wrapped around his ankle

"Hey let go, stupid arm"

Naruto pulled the arm for a few minutes before it let go

"Right let's go and catch up to Sasuke

**Rain forest**

"It's useless trying to attack me in fact all I need to do is wait for you to get tired and then take you back to the prison"

_He's right, I can try to hit him but nothing will work with that water body jutsu, I need to finish this fight quickly or I'm going to run out of energy_

"HEY SASUKE!" A familiar voice came shouting through the trees

"What the, wait Naruto"

"Naruto you're still alive"

"Hey Sakura"

"Naruto we need to work together to defeat Toriame, I have a bit of chakra left, enough for a chidori but after that I'm completly out"

"If you two both fight me the outcome will remain the same" _And if I can capture the nine tailed fox even better_

It only took a few seconds for the team to form a strategy

"So do you know what you have to do?"

"Yes Naruto and like I said we will only get one shot at this so it has to count"

"Right now let's do this"

"Hey I just thought if your ability means you can't be hit I bet your really weak"

_What is Sasuke doing insulting him like that _Sakura was staring at the raven haired ninja

"Now Sasuke"

While the rain ninja was focused on Sasuke, Naruto had gathered his chakra and had formed a large rasen shuriken above his head

_That rasen shuriken is larger than normal but why? _Sakura was trying to piece everything together

The blond ninja threw the shuriken to his partner who had also created a chidori

_I can't miss because if I do we're all finished_

As the rasen shuriken flew towards him he lifted his chidori hand and caught it

"Yes, Now Toriame you are going to die"

"What are you talking about?"

The rasen shuriken had become covered in lightning from the chidori and was now moving toward Its target

"WHAT IS THIS JUTSU?"

"RASEN SHOCK BOMB" Sasukes voice was the last thing Toriame heard

_Flashback:_

_"Did you really come back to be with me?"_

_"Yes Sakura, I finally realised I love you"_

_"what about all those years ago why didn't you feel like that back then?"_

_"I was blinded by revenge but now my mind is clear and I want to be with you"_

_"I want the same thing but how do I know you wont leave again"_

_"Sakura I love you and I promise you I will never leave you again"_

_"I love you and thank you"_

_"I vow to protect you with my life"_

_End of flashback_

It took a week for the small army to regroup and travel back to the leaf village, the body of Shizaku the rain assasin was found under piles of rubble in the rain village prison, Kyoku the water fist's body was discovered with many severe blows to the body and his internal organs had been crushed, the body of Toriame the water shifter was never found.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the late update I've been busy but I will write more chapters when I can so just keep reading and review. NaruHina, ShikaIno suprise in the next couple of chapters.**


	9. The Uzumaki vow

**This chapter and the next two are going to show more NaruHina, ShikaIno and NejiTen relationships.**

**Chapter 9: The Uzumaki vow**

It had been two weeks since Sasuke was rescued from the rain village prison and the group had not seen each other except for when they all reported to Tsunade.

Flashback:

_"I can see the mission was a success" Tsunade stood behind her desk staring at the group_

_"We did complete the mission but it was not an easy task" Neji interrupted_

_"Would you mind explaining?"_

_"Shikamaru had created the best strategy for the mission and until we arrived at the prison it worked although when we tried to break in we got seperated"_

_"I'm not suprised"_

_"When Naruto, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Hinata and Ino had gotten inside myself and the others became the distraction"_

_"While Neji stayed outside we made our way to the main dome on the ground floor" Naruto added_

_"The rain ninja we believed Sasuke had killed somehow survived and intercepted us" Lee had now joined the conversation_

_"Naruto stayed behind to finish what Sasuke failed to do and to give us a chance to move on" Tenten stood up as she finished speaking_

_The group continued to add pieces to the explanation to the point in the forest with the new combined jutsu_

_"So you two had created a new jutsu from your chidori and Narutos rasen shuriken" _

_"Yes and I would like to request private training sessions for me and Naruto to perfect it"_

_"Granted, the sooner you two can use that jutsu the better as it will provide a huge advantage in combat"_

_"Thank you lady hokage"_

_"Now I know the details of the mission you can all leave"_

_After a few minutes the office was empty and Naruto was walking down the hallway with one person on his mind...Hinata_

End of flashback

"Sasuke... I...think that's...enough for today" Naruto was exausted

"Yeah...we're...so close to...perfecting it" Sasuke had used every bit of energy he had left to speak

**Three days later **

Naruto, Sasuke and the other guys had met at ichiraku to eat and then go on to the training grounds

"Hey Sasuke can I talk to you about something?" Naruto had left Shikamaru and Neji to argue about who is more accurate when throwing a kunai

"Sure but let's go outside"

The two young men walked outside the ramen shop

"So what is it?"

"Sasuke ever since we came back from the rain prison I've had one thing on my mind and whenever I try to forget about it I can't, well it's more her than it"

"What do you mean her?"

"All I can think about is Hinata"

"Really, well the reason for that is simple, Naruto you are in love"

"What makes you say that?" Naruto frowned

"The same thing happened to me before I came back to konoha except I could only think about Sakura"

"So what should I do?"

"Just go to Hinata and admit your feelings for her"

"Thanks Sasuke, we better be getting back to the guys"

"Yeah"

**Two hours later (three o'clock)**

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted while running through the crowded streets of konoha

_That sounded like Naruto but why would he want to talk to me?_

"Hinata can I talk to you?" Naruto was now standing in front of the hyuga girl

"Of course Naruto but what about?"

"Not here, let's go somewhere quieter"

After a few minutes of walking the two ninja had arrived at the hyuga compound and were now in Hinatas bedroom

"Why did you want to talk to me Naruto?"

"Hinata all I can think about is you and Sasuke said that it's simple and the reason is..."

_Is he really going to say it_

"I love you Hinata"

_He feels the same way I do_

"I've wanted to do this for a long time" It took less than a second before Narutos lips had met Hinatas

_This must be a dream, Naruto would never do anything like this_

Naruto was the one to break the kiss but only because he needed air

"Naruto I've wanted to kiss you aswell and now I know you feel the same way I do things just seem like a dream"

"Don't worry Hinata this is all real"

"Thank you Naruto"

After both teens regained their breath their lips met again but this time the kiss was more passionate

"Hinata I vow to protect you with my life"

**Authors Note: The next chapter is going to be mostly ShikaIno but I will try to put some SasuSaku in there aswell, Oh and please review this**


	10. The Nara vow

**Chapter 10: The Nara vow**

"Hey Sasuke why did I have to come here?" Shikamaru groaned

The guys had gone out for the evening with Sakura,Tenten,Hinata and Ino although Shikamaru stayed quiet for most of the time he had dragged Sasuke away from the others

"Because Sakura wanted to see everyone and I need you here or Ino would go crazy, for some reason when you are around she seems to focus on you"

"Whatever, anyway how are things going with Sakura and her being...pregnant"

"Everything is fine and you know the upcoming festival, with the firework display"

"Yeah what about it?"

"I've got something big planned for when the fireworks start"

"That's wierd Naruto said almost the same thing"

"Well we should go back inside or they are going to wonder where we are"

Sasuke walked back inside the restaurant followed by Shikamaru and Inos eyes became fixed on the lazy ninja

"So you and Hinata are a couple now" Neji was staring at Naruto as he spoke

"Yeah and I've got something ready for the big festival next week"

"Just make sure you don't hurt Hinata or I will hurt you"

Naruto started to sweat at hearing the threatning words

"Hey Neji leave him alone I'm sure he'd never do anything to hurt Hinata" Tenten had walked over behind Neji and was now leaning over him

The group all sat down and enjoyed a large meal occasionaly talking to each other. Naruto was sat next to Hinata and was opposite Sasuke, Neji was opposite Shikamaru with Tenten on his left, Sakura was between Shikamaru and Sasuke while Ino was on the end.

"I bet choji would like the food here" Shikamaru sighed

"Hey where is choji?" Ino was now facing shikamaru

"He was sent on a mission to the hidden stone village a few days ago, I think he said it was to recover some stolen information"

When everyone had finished they started talking about what happened after the rain invasion, the conversation went on for what seemed like hours

"It's getting late so I better be going" Sakura interrupted

"I'm going to head home aswell" Sasuke added

"I guess I'll see you tomorow Sasuke"

"Yeah, goodnight Naruto"

After thirty minutes Naruto, Hinata, Neji and Tenten had all left leaving only Shikamaru and Ino alone in the resturaunt

"Ino It's late so If you want I will walk you home"

"Alright that would be nice"

Shikamaru and Ino walked outside and headed towards The blond girls house

"Shikamaru thank you, I mean for walking me home"

"Not a problem, actually now I can ask you something"

"What is it?"

"The fire festival next week, I was wondering If you wanted to watch the fireworks with me"

"I would like that Shikamaru, well goodnight"

"Goodnight Ino"

**Three days later**

The guys had met at the training grounds and were sparring against each other

"Hey Naruto how are things going with Hinata?"

"It is great what about you and Sakura?"

"Well the other night after we left the resturaunt I asked her to move into the Uchiha mansion with me"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!"

_Flashback:_

_"Yeah, goodnight Naruto"_

_The two teens walked out of the resturaunt and stayed silent until they arrived at Sakuras house._

_"Sakura can I ask you something"_

_"Sure"_

_"You and I have been a couple for almost a year and now you're pregnant I want to take things a bit further"_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is Sakura I would like you to move into the Uchiha mansion"_

_"Sasuke are you sure?"_

_"Yes, Sakura I love you and I want to be there for you"_

_"I love you too but give me tonight to think about it and then tomorow I will give you my answer"_

_"Alright, goodnight Sakura"_

_Sasuke pushed the hairs in sakuras face behind her ear and kissed her gently_

_"Goodnight Sasuke"_

_End of flashback_

"What was her answer, yes or no?"

"The next morning I went over to her house to ask her and I found her packing things into boxes"

"So that means..."

"I'm helping her move the last of her stuff later"

"Well now I know that lets get back to training"

"You guys can stay here but I've got something to do"

"Shikamaru I always thought you tried to do as little as possible" Neji had made his way over to the others as they were speaking

"That is true most of the time but this is something important"

"I guess I will see you later" Sasuke sighed

"Yeah, see you later Neji, Naruto"

"Whatever, come on Sasuke I want to train some more"

Shikamaru dissapeared into the trees and began running back to the village

**Two hours later**

Shikamaru was standing in his bedroom with his father staring at him with a concerned look on his face

"Shikamaru are you sure about this?"

"I thought about everything and what Sasuke said at the resturaunt just reassured me, this is what I want"

"Alright then take this"

Shikaku handed his son a necklace which shined in the light

"Thank you dad"

"Just hope the answer is yes"

**The fire festival**

"Hey Sasuke when did you get here" Naruto ran over to his raven haired friend

"Me and Sakura have been here for about five minutes"

"Hello Hinata" Sakura walked over to the hyuga girl

"Oh hello Sakura how are things living with Sasuke"

"It's strange but I'm still adjusting to things, what about you and Naruto?"

"I guess I should tell you"

"Tell me what?" Sakura interrupted her friend

"Yesterday Naruto and me were walking to ichiraku when he stopped in the street and asked me if I wanted to move into his new house"

"What new house?"

"Narutos father the fourth hokage had left everything to him including his house"

"Well did you yes"

"It took me a while to decide but I said yes"

"So when are you moving in?"

"He's going to come over tomorow to help me take my things to his"

"Sasuke said he wants to go to the team seven training grounds to watch the fireworks and he has something to ask me"

"Naruto told me he wants to go to the roof of the academy to watch them and he wants to ask me something important"

"They might be planning something"

"Hinata do you want to go and look around the festival before the fireworks start"

"Alright Naruto, I will see you tomorow Sakura"

"Goodbye Hinata"

**Shikamaru & Ino**

"Ino I was thinking we could go to the top of the hokage monuments to watch the fireworks"

"Sure, Shikamaru why are being so nice to me"

"Why, can't I be nice to my friends"

"Never mind, lets get moving or we will miss the entire festival"

"Fine but I'm still wondering where Neji and Tenten are"

"I don't know she said she was going to meet us here"

"I guess he's here somewhere"

"Do you want to go and look for him"

"No like you said we better get moving"

**Twenty minutes later**

Sasuke and Sakura were standing in the team seven training grounds waiting for the fireworks to start when Sasuke broke the silence between them

"Sakura there is something important I want to ask you"

"What is it"

"Your what brought me back to konoha, you are the best thing to happen to me, after Itachi killed my family, my clan I lost everything all the people I loved and now you and our child are everything to me, so..."

Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark blue velvet box then knelt down on one knee

"Sakura Haruno will you marry me"

Sakura couldn't believe what was happening, she stood in front of her raven haired boyfriend for almost two minutes before finally saying one word...

"Yes"

Sasuke smiled while standing up to kiss Sakura passionately, as their lips met the fireworks exploded and lit up the sky above them

**Academy rooftop**

"Hinata I was always alone at the academy and until I met you, Shikamaru, Tenten and everyone else I thought I would be alone for the rest of my life" Naruto clenched his fists as the words filled the air

"What is it Naruto?" Hinata looked at her boyfriend with worry in her eyes

"Hinata I love you and I never want to be alone again"

Naruto put his hand into his pocket and pulled out a red velvet box while kneeling down on his left knee

"Hinata hyuga will you marry me"

Hinata felt like she was going to faint, she imagined this many times and always knew what she would say when the day came...

"Yes"

Naruto had jumped to his feet and kissed Hinata just like when he first admitted his feelings for her.

As they enjoyed the kiss the sky above them lighted up with the colours of a dozen fireworks

**Hokage monument**

"What's wrong Shikamaru you seem focused on something"

"The reason I've been acting like I have is because there is something Important I need to ask you"

"Well what is it?"

Shikamaru grabbed something from his pocket and knelt down on his knee

"Shikamaru what the hell are you doing?" Ino said angrily

"Ino I've been thinking about this for a while and I noticed ever since the rain invasion whenever I'm around you focus on me"

"Yeah so what?"

"You and I have been close for a long time now and you can't deny you feel the same way"

"What if I do?" Ino was getting annoyed

"I'm usually a lazy guy so I guess the only thing I can say is I love you Ino"

Inos mind raced with different thoughts until she finally considered everything he had said and he was right but they had not even had a date although like he said shikamaru was a lazy guy, she noticed Shikamaru was holding out a black velvet box In his right hand

"Ino Yamanaka will you marry me"

Thinking about everything that had happened she decided on her answer...

"Yes"

Shikamaru stood up to look into Inos blue eyes and before he leaned in to kiss her he remembered something else

"I've got another thing to give to you"

"What do you mean"

Shikamaru pulled out the necklace his father gave him and held it up between them

"Where did you get that"

"It was my grandmothers" Shikamaru had moved around Ino to help her put the necklace on

"It's beautiful, thank you Shikamaru"

"My dad said I should only give you the necklace if my feelings were certain"

"I love you too Shikamaru"

As the sky around them lit up Shikamaru pushed some stray hairs from Inos face and the two shared a romantic kiss

"Ino I vow to protect you with my life"

**Authors Note: I hope this chapter was a suprise for people, the next chapter will be mostly NejiTen but maybe some of the other pairings and I am planning something big concerning all the couples. Oh please review this**


	11. The Hyuga vow

**Chapter 11: The Hyuga vow**

**The day after the festival**

"Sakura, Hinata!" Ino rushed through the forest to meet her friends at the training grounds

The two girls were sat in the shade under a large tree

"Hello Ino, why are you so happy?" Sakura questioned the blond girl now nearly jumping up and down

"I've got something incredible to tell you"

"Well me and Hinata could say the same"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell her first" Sakura said to her daydreaming friend

Sakura held out her hand showing Ino the sparkling ring

"Last night before the fireworks started, me and Sasuke were standing in the team seven training grounds when he told me that I was why he came back and I'm everything to him"

"That doesn't explain the ring" Ino interrupted

"I was getting to that, he talked about his family and clan being killed then he knelt down with a box in his hand and asked me to marry him"

"WHAT?"

"And I said yes"

"Well what about you Hinata?" Ino turned her head to see the pale eyed girl staring into empty space

"Oh, I'm sorry Ino what did you say?"

"I was asking you what happened last night"

"Naruto and me were on the roof of the academy waiting for the fireworks to start and Naruto said he was always alone at the academy and he never wanted to be alone again"

"What did he mean by that?"

"He held out a red velvet box and said will you marry me"

"Did you faint?"

"No and my answer to him was yes"

"So what did you want to tell us Ino?"

Ino sat down next to her two friends and held out her hand to show them the ring

"Where did you get this?" Hinata gasped

"Shikamaru and me had climbed to the top of hokage monuments to watch the firework display, while we were waiting he started talking about why he has been acting so strange lately and he said we had been close for a while"

"So...?"

"He knelt down, pulled out a black velvet box and I guess you know what he said next"

"Marry me" The girls said in unison

"Exactly, it took me a couple of minutes to figure it out but he was right and after I worked that out my answer was simple... yes"

Sakura and Hinata smiled at the blond girl before noticing the necklace

"Hey, Ino when did you get that?" Sakura pointed to the piece of jewellery

"Oh yeah before he kissed me he said he had something else to give to me and then he reached into his pocket and held this up"

"Well where did he get it?" Hinata sighed

"It was his grandmothers, given to his dad then to shikamaru"

"It's beautiful" The necklace shone in the light

"HEY EVERYONE!" The voice echoed through the trees

"That's Tentens voice"

"Where has she been the last couple of days?"

"She said she's been busy"

Tenten dropped down from the trees and ran over to the other girls

"I thought you should be the first to know"

"Know what?"

"Sakura is not the only one pregnant"

"What do you me-" Sakura started to ask but was interrupted

"YOUR PREGNANT!" Ino shouted at her friend

"I found out this morning"

"Who is the father?" Hinata had managed to speak over the other two

"Before I tell you who it is you need to promise me you will not tell him or anyone else"

"Why doesn't father know?" they were all suprised

"I don't think he would take it well, not at the moment anyway"

"What do you mean?"

"I will tell you later"

"Fine, well then who is it?"

Tenten took a deep breath readying herself for their reactions

"The father is...Neji"

"WHAT!" the group shouted in unison at their friend

"Since when were you and Neji together?" Sakura leaned forwards as she spoke

"We have been working things out ever since the incident at the land of fire border"

_Flashback:_

_Neji held Tenten close to him as he jumped from branch to branch_

_"Tenten are you alright?" Neji was now staring down at the girl_

_"Yes Neji I'm just very tired" she looked up into his pale eyes_

_"I'm glad to hear that"_

_"Why?"_

_"I care about you Tenten and I would hate for you to be in pain"_

_"Thank you for caring" Tenten moved her head closer to Nejis chest and slowly fell asleep to the sound of his breathing_

_End of flashback_

"When I woke up I was in the hospital and Neji was sat next to my bed"

"Is that why we haven't seen you lately"

"Me and Neji have been spending a lot more time together"

"Well me and shikamaru will aswell" Ino boasted

"What do you mean by that?"

"Look at this" Ino lifted her hand to show her friend

"Ino does this mean shikamaru and you are engaged?"

"Yeah he asked me last night on top of the hokage monuments, he also gave me this necklace and said that he wouldn't give me the necklace unless his feelings were certain"

"That is so romantic" Tenten had a jealous tone in her voice

The girls became silent, thinking about the news they had heard from each others, the silence lasted for five minutes before Sakura looked down at her watch

"CRAP!"

"What is it Sakura?" Ino became filled with worry

"I'm going to be late to see Tsunade"

Sakura dissapeared into smoke

"I wonder why lady Tsunade wants to see Sakura?" Hinata whispered

"She is going to give her details for a mission, she already told me"

"Oh, well I'm going to meet Shikamaru for lunch"

"I'm going to the sand village to see Gaara and Temari, so I need to go home and get ready" Hinata added

"I'll see you later then"

"Goodbye Tenten, Hinata"

**The hokages office**

"Sorry I'm late lady Tsunade" Sakura was trying to regain her breath

"That doesn't matter, now you are here I can tell you about your mission"

The hokage shifted piles of paper around her desk before lifting up a blue scroll

"I'm sending you, Tenten, Sasuke, Neji and Naruto to the rain village for reconnaissance"

"When are we due to leave

"Tonight and the mission is going to last a couple of days, four at most"

"Lady Tsunade can I ask you something?"

"Of course what do you need?"

"I was reading through some of the books in the library and one of them said that my chakra will get limited even more"

"Yes I already know but what is your point"

"I was thinking about it and if my chakra is limited I will just be a burden to the rest of my team"

"Sakura the reason I am sending you on this mission is because of your mental capabilities, you will be the one to make decisions"

"Oh well thank you lady Tsunade" Sakura placed her hand on the small bump now appearing

**Leaf village gates**

"Hey Sakura why am I coming on this mission when you have got Sasuke and Neji"

"Because Idiot if we run into trouble I might need to use the rasen shock bomb but I cant do that if you aren't there" Sasuke interrupted

"Is that the only reason I'm here" Naruto whined

"Yes" Neji had now arrived behind Naruto with Tenten

"OH GREAT!"

"Shut up Naruto it's late and people are asleep" Sakura whispered

Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto ran in front with Neji and Tenten behind them, the two ninja spoke low enough for the others not to hear

"Tenten Is everything alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, why do you ask?"

"There is no use in trying to hide it"

"What do you mean, I'm not hiding anything" _He knows?, please not yet_

"I know you are pregnant in fact I have known since this morning" Neji spoke calmly as if it was nothing

Tenten turned her head to look at the hyuga running beside her

"How?"

"You can't keep things like that from me Tenten, I just noticed small changes about the way you acted"

"I'm sorry Neji I guess I should of should of known with you being a genius"

The two stopped and turned to face each other

"Tenten like I said before I care about you" Neji jumped over to the branch Tenten was standing on and kissed her on her forehead

"I love you"

"I love you too Neji" she kissed him back

"Tenten I vow to protect you with my life"

**Authors Note: That is the three vow chapters done so next I will go back to SasuSaku. thank you for reading my story I really appreciate it and as long as I get reviews and people keep reading I will keep writing.**


	12. The camp

**Chapter 12: The Camp**

"Sasuke can we stop for a minute" Sakuras voice was quiet in the dark forest

"Why is something wrong?"

"No I'm just tired"

"Alright I guess we should rest for the night and continue on in the morning"

Sasuke gave the others the signal to stop

"Hey Sasuke why have we stopped?" Neji walked over to his raven haired friend

"Sakura is tired and with her condition I don't want her to push herself"

"Yeah and look over there" Neji pointed to a figure on the ground

"Stupid Naruto, Neji can you help me set up the tents?"

"I can do that myself, you should start building a fire"

"Fine but go and help Naruto stay awake" Sasuke smirked

Neji moved over to the blond ninja and hit him in the chest

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto jumped to his feet

"Naruto we are going to sleep here tonight so help me set up the tents"

"Why can't Sasuke, Tenten and Sakura help you instead?" Naruto yawned

"Sasuke is building a fire and the girls are very tired so just help" he was getting annoyed

"Alright you don't need to get like that"

"Like what?" Neji activated his byakugan

"Never mind" Narutos words were filled with panic

The two walked over to the edge of the clearing and each pulled a tent out of their backpack

"Sasuke I was thinking about names for the baby and I wanted to know if you had any" Sakura was now sitting next to Sasuke

"I hadn't actually thought about it" Sasuke added more wood to the pile in front of him

"Well we have plenty of time"

"Yeah"

Sasuke made some hand signs before taking a deep breath

"Fire style: fireball jutsu" a small red flame came from the ravens mouth

The couple sat and watched the fire for ten minutes hearing small grunts and curses

"HEY SASUKE, SAKURA YOUR TENT IS READY!"

"Naruto speak quietly or shut up" Sasuke had appeared behind him and knocked him on the back of the head

"I'm going to bed so goodnight Sasuke" Sakura kissed Sasuke before dissapearing into the tent

"Naruto go help Neji, I'm going to bed aswell

"But Sasuke what about the fire?"

"What, can't you put out a small fire by yourself" Sasuke smirked

"Just forget it"

"Goodnight Naruto" Sasuke walked into the tent behind him

"Neji why are there only three tents?" Naruto hadn't noticed it yet

"Sakura and Sasuke are in one tent, you are in the next then me and Tenten are in the last"

"How come you and Tenten are in a tent together?"

"It's just easier"

Neji jumped over to the fire and picked up a sleeping Tenten

"I'm exausted so goodnight"

"Whatever" Naruto walked back over to the fire and sat down

**Two hours later**

Sakura had woke up after having a nightmare and was staring at the roof of the tent

_What the hell was that dream about?_ The thought replayed itself in her mind

Sakura had dreamed she was being chased by a large shadow until Sasuke appeared to protect her but the mysterious figure threw a storm of kunai, each cutting Sasuke before he fell to his knees

Sakura placed her hand on the bump, the night breeze was cool but her hands seemed cold, after a few minutes she felt something warm on the back of her hand and turned her head towards the source

"Sasuke..." Sasuke had placed his hand on top of Sakuras

"Sakura you had a nightmare didn't you"

"How did you know?"

"You were moving around a lot"

"Oh I'm sorry, I haven't been getting much sleep lately" Sakura smiled at the Uchiha

"Sakura you need to rest and I can help"

"What do you mean?"

"Just focus on my eyes"

Sakura stared into Sasukes dark eyes as they started to rotate and become red, soon she felt herself falling asleep

_Like I said you need your rest Sakura so this is the only way_

**The next morning**

"NARUTO WAKE UP!" Sasukes voice filled the morning air

The blond ninja appeared from the dark tent to see everyone else sitting at the fire

"Hey you don't need to shout, what time is it anyway?"

"Late so get ready to leave"

Naruto cursed under his breath as he walked back into tent behind him

"Sasuke what did you do last night before I fell asleep?" Sakura spoke quietly so the others couldn't hear

"You need rest so I used my sharingan to cast a kind of genjutsu on you which will help you sleep"

"What sort of genjutsu?"

"It will block and seal away any nightmares you have"

"When did you learn to do that"

"I picked it up when sparring with Kakashi"

"Well how long does the genjutsu last" Sakura was worried

"A week maybe less but I can refresh it whenever you want"

"Thank you Sasuke" Sakura kissed the raven haired ninja gently

"Hey Sasuke, Sakura we should start travelling again" Neji was carrying Tentens things aswell as his own

"Right, Naruto me and Sakura are going on ahead so catch up when you are ready"

"Yeah yeah whatever" Naruto was now dressed and packing away his tent

Sakura and Sasuke jumped up into the trees above and began running with Neji, Tenten and their blond haired friend following behind

"Neji is everything alright, you seem bothered by something" Tenten was running closer to him than usual

"It's probably nothing but I feel we are being followed"

Neji was right, two dark figures were jumping from branch to branch silently not far behind, both wearing long dark coats with red flames along the bottom

"So Nagami can you believe we found the sharingan, byakugan and _her_?"

"Hidoku I think It's our lucky day"

**Authors Note: In the next chapter more Ikataru and a bit of Naruhina, please review**


	13. The true Identity

**Chapter 13: The true Identity**

"What do you mean being followed?" Naruto had caught up to the rest of his team

"Ever since we started running back at the village I have been sensing strange chakra but when I try to pinpoint it the energy dissapears"

"So what should we do?" Tenten was becoming worried

"The best plan is to keep running until we get to the rain village and then send a message back to Tsunade"

"Do you think we should tell Sasuke?" Naruto looked ahead to see the young man running beside Sakura

"No, just keep this between us, if Sasuke knows it will only make him worry"

"But Neji..." a small voice came from Nejis right side

"Believe me Tenten it's a hard decision but it's for the best"

"I'm going to catch up with Sasuke, I need to ask him something" Within seconds Naruto had begun to move faster until he was beside his friend

"Sasuke something has been on my mind and I want to ask you about it"

"What uh sure"

Naruto whispered into Sasukes ear keeping an eye on Sakura in case she turned to see them

"Naruto what are you saying?" Panick filled the air around them

"Do you love Sakura?"

"Of course with all my heart"

"Good"

"Why what do you mean?"

"Never mind why"

Sakura turned to face the powerful Uchiha with a weak smile

"Naruto please make sure nothing happens to her"

"Trust me Sasuke"

As the words made their way to Sasukes mind memories flooded back to him

_Flashback_

_Sasuke held Sakura close to him as the storm raged in the night_

_"Sasuke I have never liked storms" Sakura whispered into the ravens ear_

_"Everything is going to be alright Sakura"_

_"I'm afraid everytime I hear thunder"_

_The pink haired girl buried her head into her boyfriends chest listening to the sound of his breathing, each breath seemed to overpower the storm outside_

_"Trust me Sakura"_

_End of flashback_

"Are you alright?" Naruto shook his friends arm

"Uh yeah sorry I was remebering something from...well it doesn't matter"

"You just blanked out for a second, how long until we get to the rain village?"

"Soon we will be at the border and the village Is not far from there so another twenty minutes"

"Great the sooner this mission is over the better"

**Land of fire border**

"Neji what are you doing?" Sasuke was sitting with Sakura on a branch above Neji, Tenten and a sleeping Naruto

"I'm sending lady Tsunade a message containing information about the mission so far" The letters true contents were orders to send extra help and details concerning the dark chakra

Neji sent the messenger bird into the sky and watched as it flew in the direction they had came from

"Well there's not much to report" Sakura smiled as she pushed her head closer to Sasukes chest after hearing his voice

"After this I'm sure you will have a lot to report!" The hollow words echoed around the group

The area was silent for a few minutes before Sasuke snapped

"WHO SAID THAT?" Naruto jumped to his feet at the shouts of his friend above

Two figures appeared in front of the leaf ninja both wearing coats with red flames surrounding the bottom, a cold breeze cut through the two groups as they analysed each other

"I'm guessing Toriame told you about us before his demise?" The ninja closest to Naruto was the one to break the silence

"You are the Ikataru or 'new akatsuki' right" The blonde ninja never broke his eye contact as he spoke

"Well almost, Ikataru was only a cover name for the rain alliance , we used it so the rain couldn't touch us if something went wrong"

"SO WHAT IS YOUR ORGANIZATIONS REAL NAME?" Sasuke began to release his hold on Sakura

"You don't need to shout but I guess we can tell you, right nagami?"

"Sure, go ahead" The other ninja had his eyes fixed on Sasuke

"My name is Hidoku and our groups name is akagima, there are ten other members, like the akatsuki we all left our villages and as you can see..." Hidoku held up a rusted forehead protector with a faint symbol on it

"...I came from the hidden leaf village, Nagami left the village hidden in the whirling tides" After hearing his partner the one called Nagami showed them a rusted headband aswell except this one had a different symbol on it

Naruto started to shake at hearing the villages name

"Naruto what is it?" Pale pupiless eyes were now watching the demon containers hands clenched into fists

"The village hidden in the whirling tides was where my mother came from and was the home to the Uzumaki clan but I heard it was destroyed!"

"It _was_ destroyed...in a terrible war and any survivors scattered across the globe, in fact that was how Nagami and I met"

"Enough talking, now I know your names It will be easier to kill you"

"NOT SO FAST UCHIHA!" A familiar voice came from the trees behind the enemy

"What are you doing here Kiba?" A smirk made Its way onto Sasukes face

The ninja made his way down from the forest with a large white canine and dark haired girl

"Tsunade thought you might need a bit of help so she sent me and-"

"Hinata!" Naruto appeared by the love of his life

"Hello Naruto, I missed you"

"Never mind that why the hell are you here?"

"I wanted to be with you so I asked if I could join kiba"

"Hinata get as far away from here as possible now, It's too dangerous"

"But Naruto..." Hinata saw tears fill her fiances eyes

"Please Hinata, last time we fought people like this I almost lost you and I never want that again"

"Naruto do you remember what you said to me that night on the academy rooftop?"

_Flashback_

_"I was always alone at the academy and until I met you and everyone else I thought I would always be alone"_

_"What is it Naruto?"_

_"Hinata I love you and I never want to be alone again"_

_End of flashback_

"You don't need to be alone ever again because you have me" Hinata smiled as her cheeks became red

"Thank you, Hinata I love you with all my heart"

"I love you too"

"Naruto if you are done over there can I count on you to watch my back"

"Of course"

"We came here for the sharingan and byakugan so try to give us a challenge"

"If you want my sharingan you will have to take it" The ability of the Uchiha clan awakened in a split second

"So the rumors were true, the last Uchiha has mastered the sharingan to its maximum"

"If you want I can show you my abilities"

"I could say the same"

It only took a second for Sasuke to make the correct hand signs

"Fire style: fire ball jutsu" The fire engulfed the area around Hidoku.

"He is fast" Neji was observing every move they made

"What are you talking about Neji?" Naruto was his usual slow self

A sphere escaped from the smoke and fell to the ground

"Tell me how did you get out of that so quickly?" Sasuke had noticed before anyone else

The smoke around Hidoku vanished into the air revealing two red eyes

"I used my sharingan"

"But that's impossible"

"No Sasuke It just means you are not the last of the Uchiha clan"

**Authors Note: I wasn't planning on leaving it like that but I have an Idea for the next chapters, thank you again for reading my story and please review**


	14. A Demon awakens pt 1

**Chapter 14: A Demon awakens pt 1**

"TELL ME THE TRUTH, WHO THE HELL ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU HAVE THE SHARINGAN?"

"Sasuke I already told you, My full name is Hidoku Uchiha and just by telling you that answers your other question"

"Itachi wiped out the Uchiha clan, he killed everyone except me, I was spared..." Sasuke trailed off, his mind flashed with images of his mother and father lying lifeless at his brothers feet

"Itachi never told you about me did he, he let me live so one day I could rebuild the clan"

"No Itachi was ordered to kill every Uchiha, no one could escape!" Sasuke shook his head, trying to rid the memories of his brother and the night he left everything behind

"If that is true then why are you still alive?"

"Because I was more precious to him than the village!"

"Maybe, but he could not count on you alone to rebuild an entire clan so he chose me to take on that task"

Sasuke jumped down from the treetops while holding his sword and wiping away a stray tear

"Tell me then, if you were chosen to rebuild the clan why are you with the Akagima"

"It's simple, if I stayed with them long enough I would eventually find you"

"What?"

"I want to see how strong you really are"

"Enough of this but before I return to be the last Uchiha explain one thing"

"Fine"

"If you have the sharingan why do the Akagima want mine?"

"Like I said you have mastered the sharingan to its maximum but I have surpassed that and you long ago which means I am more valuable"

Hearing his words the raven haired ninja increased his grip on the hilt of his blade

"If that is true then you will have no problem dodging my next attack"

Even with the byakugan Neji lost sight of his friend until a flash of lightning rose from the ground.

_A lightning based attack combined with earth style ninjutsu, Since the battle with Itachi his skills have grown by more than I expected but I'm still stronger_

It took less than a second for the cloaked ninja to vanish into the storm rising from the earth

"Just as I thought" Sasuke stood above the crater he had created

"What are you doing standing there Sasuke?" Kiba and Akamaru could smell the other Uchiha close by

"He moved into the forest using the body flicker technique" The young man jumped over to stand back to back with his blonde haired friend

"So do you think he is telling the truth?" Naruto tried to sense the dark chakra but found nothing

"That last attack just confirmed it, he is part of my clan, only an Uchiha could move that fast and I hate to admit it but he's faster than me"

"What should we do?"

"You and I will stay here while the others head back through the forest to a safe point from there I guess we'll have to give it everything we've got"

"Perfect, I want to see the power of the Uzumaki clan with my own eyes" A smile appeared on Narutos face at the thought

"Right, Sakura, Kiba, Neji get to a safe distance, I'm going to show these guys my new ability"

"Sasuke promise me I'll see you again" The pink haired girl had made her way from the tree branch to Sasukes side

"Sakura there is nothing that can stop me from being with you"

"Just be careful"

Hinata was focused on Narutos cerulean eyes forgetting everything around her

"Please Naruto I want to stay with you"

"No Hinata you need to go, If you stay here you might get hurt and..."

"What is it?" Hinata placed her hands on Narutos shoulders seeing tears forming in his eyes

"After the incident with pain, If you were to get hurt it would break my heart so please Hinata go with Neji and the others"

"I'll be alright, let me stay by your side" Hinata placed her soft hand on Narutos face bringing it to look into her eyes

With a few swift movements the demon container dissapeared from Hinatas view and raised his hand to the back of her head

"Hinata please forgive me" Narutos whispered from behind the love of his life as she fell unconscious

"Naruto what the hell did you just do?" Neji lifted the blonde up by his collar until his feet left the ground

"Kiba take care of her"

"Sure but you better be there when she wakes up" Kiba placed his friend on the large white dog by his side

"Right"

"Naruto I just want you to know something, If you were to die here Hinata would also die, you are everything to her and I told you never hurt her which means you must live" Neji released his grip, allowing Naruto to fall to the ground

"Don't worry, I have no intention of dying today"

Naruto dusted himself off and placed a kiss on Hinatas forehead

"I'll try to finish this quickly" Sasuke ran his fingers through Sakuras cherry blossom hair

"Sasuke is really as strong as he says he is?" The kunoichi placed her head on the ravens chest fearing his answer

Sasuke knew she would not leave if she heard the truth "...No"

"I love you Sasuke" The medical ninja lifted her head to stare into dark onyx eyes

"I love you too Sakura" The two shared a kiss before Sasuke pulled away

The group left one by one, each jumping into the trees above, Sakura was the last to leave

"Naruto are you ready?" The sound of birds filled the area

"You already know the answer"

"Let's do this"

Sasuke ran into the forest, every step the lightning in his hand getting quieter

"So Nagami show me what you've got"

"Before I do just know this, being from the Uzumaki clan I am adept at using sealing based jutsu like curse marks or summoning"

"Why are you telling me your fighting skills I mean even I know that puts you at a huge disadvantage"

"I'm telling you because I will be able to defeat you in less than five minutes"

**Sasuke vs Hidoku**

"If you were a true Uchiha you wouldn't hide" Sasuke searched the forest with his sharingan until he found another energy source

"Sasuke I know your friend with the pink hair is pregnant with your child which means the Uchiha clan will live on even if you die"

"Your point is?"

"I might just kill you and then take your child when it is born" A dark laugh surrounded the raven, overpowering the lightning in his hand

"That is not going to happen!"

"Oh really, why?"

"BECAUSE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU"

"Not if I kill you first, Fire style: fireball jutsu" A black flame burned the forest around Sasuke

"What the...?" If Sasuke didn't have his sharingan that might have been the end

"I suppose you want to know why the fire was black and how my chakra surged just now?" Hidoku stood in the middle of the burned clearing

"Go on" The raven haired ninja jumped down to face his opponent

"What I used just now is an alternate form of the amaterasu, by concentrating my vision vefore creating the fireball I can add the effects of amaterasu to it"

"So if you can use amaterasu I'm guessing you have the tsukoyomi aswell"

"Of course but I don't plan on showing you that" Hidokus red eyes rotated back to the normal three tomoe

"Why not?"

"You aren't worthy of that ability"

"Enough, I'm going to kill you and drag your body back to konoha"

"I don't know how you plan to kill me when you can't even cut me"

**Naruto vs Nagami**

The sound of kunai clashing together echoed through the trees, two shadows matching each others movements

"If your not going to show me the power of the Uzumaki clan I guess I will show you the Namikaze clans strength"

"So It's true you are the son of the fourth hokage"

"Yeah and I know his secret jutsu"

"You don't mean..."

The blond created a single shadow clone on his right side, both pouring energy into a sphere

"Rasengan!"

_Incredible, focusing chakra into your hand then keeping it's rotation and power steady, this boy has to be the son of Kushina to have that amount of chakra and still be able to control it_

Naruto could feel his opponents chakra rise but he was past the point of turning back "This fight ends now"

Nagami bit his thumb causing a small drop of blood to fall onto the branch beneath him, within seconds the crimson haired ninja slammed his hand on the side of the tree

"Summoning jutsu" As the blood soaked palm touched the earth a deep blue serpent rose from the summoning seal, reaching above the forest and cutting through the clouds

**Sasuke vs Hidoku**

Both Uchiha were losing what strength they had left with each passing second, Sasuke had lost all feeling in his left arm from overuse of his chidori while Hidoku was drained of any chakra he had

"It...looks like...Nagami has finally...activated his...serpent seal"

It took all Sasuke had to speak "There...is nothing...Naruto can't...match...just watch"

Both shinobi ran to join their partner, never losing sight of each other, occasionally throwing kunai and shuriken but none of them made contact

**Demon seal**

"How do you like my jutsu, this is the summoning of my branch in the Uzumaki clan, you have a specific summon aswell but you probably don't know what it is do you?"

"No but-" Naruto was interrupted by a familiar voice getting louder

"NARUTO" Sasuke stopped kneeling by his fox faced friend

"What are you doing here Sasuke"

"I wanted know if you were in trouble"

"I'm fine but you don't look so good"

"I'll be alright, just give me a minute to gather my chakra and then I'll be ready for the rasen shock bomb" Sasuke turned his head to see the blonds serious expression

_**Naruto you need to tell him now or you will be putting his life at risk**_

_I know but..._

_**But nothing, If you go ahead with this jutsu you must be prepared for the consequences**_

_Yes but please tell me the truth, what could happen if this goes wrong  
><em>

_**Worst case scenario...you die**_

_Alright_

"-Ruto, Naruto answer me" Sasuke could tell his friend was talking to his inner demon but didn't need to know what they were talking about so he kept his words simple

"Sorry Sasuke what did you say?" Naruto broke his concentration at the sound of a worried voice

"I said I'm ready for a chidori so just say when"

Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a red scroll with a strange foreign symbol on it "No Sasuke, this is where I take over"

"What are you talking about?" Before the raven haired boy could react he found his arms chained together

Naruto had unrolled the scroll and summoned two black chains from the seal on the inside, With extra chakra from the kyuubi The blond haired shinobi grabbed Sasukes blood stained blade and had chained the ravens hands to the hilt with the sword pointing to the ground

"Naruto let me out of these now!"

Naruto bit his right thumb causing it to bleed slightly "Sasuke I'm about to do something stupid and dangerous, you could get hurt even die so I am getting you out of here"

"I don't know what the hell you are talking about but I'm not leaving you to fight these guys alone"

"Sasuke you can't die, Sakura is going to have a baby and she needs you by her side, you better not let anything happen to her and Sasuke..." A stray tear fell to the ground as Narutos words trailed off

"What is it Naruto?"

"...If the worst happens please take care of Hinata"

"That will not happen because I'm not leaving you" Sasuke tried to move but felt his body go numb

"Demon seal: blood teleportation" Naruto made five hand signs before placing his right hand on the top of the chained blade, driving it into the ground creating a dark seal beneath him

"NARUTO NO" Before the world around the Uchiha turned black he heard two final words whispered so only he could hear

"...Goodbye Sasuke..."

**Authors Note: Thank you all for reading my fanfic I appreciate any reviews that would help to make my story better and I might start another story for Naruhina but at the moment I'm focusing on this. **


	15. A Demon awakens pt 2

**Authors Note: Hey sorry for the late update it's just I've been busy with alot of stuff so I didn't have time to write but now I can so expect the next chapter to be quicker than this one and if not sorry**

**anyway on with the story...**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: A Demon awakens pt 2<strong>

The group of fleeing ninja stopped at the safe point, Kiba took his unconscious friend to ground below and started making a small bed for her, the Inuzukas thoughts drifted back to a certain blond haired shinobi

_Naruto... _

_Flashback_

_"Hinata please forgive me"_

_"Naruto what the hell did you just do?"_

_"Kiba take care of her"_

_"Sure but you better be there when she wakes up"_

_"Right"_

_"I just want you to know something, if you were to die here Hinata would also die, you are everything to her and I told you never hurt her which means you must live"_

_"Don't worry, I have no intention of dying today"_

_End of flashback_

_You said you had no intention of dying...I hope you meant that_ Kiba snapped out of his thoughts feeling a small tug at his left leg

"Kiba where is Naruto?" Hinatas voice was soft as she kept a firm grip on the boys leg

"He stayed behind with Sasuke to fight those guys in the dark cloaks"

"What?...I need to go and help him" The hyuga heiress tried to sit up but found she had no strength

"You won't be moving for a while so just try to get some sleep and Hinata don't worry I'm sure Naruto will be fine"

**Sakura and Tenten**

"Sakura did you feel that just now" The two kunoichi were stood on a tree branch focusing on the direction they came from

"Yes there was a huge burst of chakra"

"Do you think it could be Naruto?"

"The chakra is familiar but something is different"

Before Tenten could ask what her friend meant a whirlwind shook the forest around them

"What the hell was that?" Sakura moved her head to see a raven haired ninja lying lifeless on a branch surrounded by smoke a few trees away

"Who is it?" Tenten didn't notice the pink haired girl jumping over to the figure

"Sasuke, Sasuke what happened?" she waited for his response but there was nothing

"Sakura what's the matter?"

"Neji I need your help!"

Within seconds Neji was at Sakuras side facing the uchihas bruised body

"He's badly injured, Neji can you help me get these chains off his wrists"

"Alright, Tenten please go and make a bed for him"

Neji grabbed the dark chains and used a kunai to cut Sasukes hands free

"Neji do you have any idea how he got here?"

"There is a fading trail of chakra but we will only know the truth when he wakes up"

"I'll start healing his wounds immedietly"

**Naruto vs Nagami**

"What jutsu was that?" Nagami looked down at Naruto from his position on top of the blue serpent

"I'ts unique to jinchuriki" Naruto put the red scroll back into his pocket and watched the dark seal fade away

"Before I kill you I would like to hear how this ability works"

"By placing the blood seal at one location I can send things to that point but only once the the other seal is activated and the link complete"

"So you knew it would come to this?"

"Yes, earlier before we even met I got things ready for this moment"

"And you knew you were going to die aswell"

"Like I said before I have no intention of dieing"

Naruto looked at the blood dripping from his thumb before placing his hands together to make hand signs

"What are trying now?"

"Something stupid" The blondes blood soaked hand reached the ground

**Sasuke and Sakura**

"Ugh...wh-where am I?" Sasuke struggled to open his eyes but they felt heavy so he tried to read the chakra next to him

"Just relax, your injuries haven't fully healed yet" The Uchiha didn't need a name, he could tell by that gentle voice

"Sakura?"

Sasuke listened for an answer but when he didn't get a reply he used the small amount of energy he had to finally open his left eye enough to see that pink hair of hers

"Sasuke how did you get here?" Sakura placed her glowing hand on his chest to check his wounds

"What do you mean 'here'?"

"You appeared out of nowhere with your hands chained together" The description caused a memory to surface in Sasukes mind

_Flashback_

_"No Sasuke this is where I take over"_

_"What are you talking about"_

_Two black chains covered Sasukes wrists binding his hands together_

_"Naruto let me out of these now!"_

_"Sasuke I'm about to do something stupid and dangerous"_

_"I don't know what the hell you are talking about but I'm not leaving you"_

_"Sasuke you can't die, Sakura needs you and If anything happens please take care of Hinata for me"_

_"Nothings going to happen because I'm not leaving you"_

_"Demon seal: Blood teleportation"_

_"NARUTO NO!"_

_"...Goodbye Sasuke..."_

_End of flashback_

"Naruto..." Sasuke became filled with a mixture of emotions, mostly anger but also sadness and worry for his idiot friend

"Where is Naruto?"

"He used some wierd sealing jutsu to send me to you and stayed behind to fight those guys alone"

"WHAT?"

**Naruto vs Nagami**

"Summoning jutsu: Demon fox summon" A ball of smoke rose above the forest and covered the blue serpent

"WHAT THE HELL?" Hidoku Stared at the beast above him

"Amazing, to think this boy can use the ultimate technique of a jinchuriki"

"Nagami what is that?"

"I thought it was a rumour but now seeing this..."

The smoke dissappeared into the wind revealing a large furry creature with claws, razor teeth and nine tails that whipped the clouds away

"**Finally I can breathe fresh air again**" The foxes monsterous voice caused the earth to tremble

"This is the nine tailed fox" A blonde haired shadow stood atop the demons head, looking down with red eyes

"I heard that if a jinchuriki gained the respect of it's tailed beast it could summon it to the battle field, apparently this boy has managed that"

"**Naruto I've been waiting a long time to use my full power again and I think now is a good time for that**"

"Right"

"Even with the released nine tailed fox you will still fall to my power"

"**Please shut up when I am talking to the boy**" The kyuubi turned his attention to the blue beast in front of him"

"Enough of this pointless talking I just want to end this" Naruto joined the argument with one thing on his mind

"Fine, Hidoku get away from here or you might accidently get caught in our attacks and be killed"

"Alright but try not to overdo it" Within moments just the two shinobi and their summons remained

"I'll end this quickly, Ryu attack" The words echoed as the dragon wrapped its long tail around one of the kyuubis legs

"**Naruto he's fast but it's nothing I can't match**"

"Try getting him off your leg first"

Before Nagami could react the kyuubis large jaws snapped shut around the Ryu's neck, the dragons cry filled the air as it released the kyuubis front leg

"Ryu attack from behind" The blue serpent slithered around the fox to grab one of its tails

"We need to break free and attack head on"

"**I know and I have an idea just give the word**"

"A soundwave?" Naruto kneeled down on the demons head to speak in a whisper

"**Alright**" The kyuubi opened its jaws and a wave emerged from its throat shaking the ryu and Nagami backwards

"I'm not going to lose to a pathetic child like you"

"I don't care what it takes I will defeat you and bury you here"

The following moments were filled with constant clashes of teeth and claws from both sides, each attack knocking the other away

"I'm getting tired of this" Nagami made swift movements with his hands before placing them on the ryu's head

"**Naruto you know what needs to be done**"

"Yeah lets finish this in one final attack" The kyuubis teeth parted revealing a glowing red orb

"FIRE STYLE: ICE FIRE" A stream of blue flames escaped from the serpents throat

"CHAKRA CANNON" The flame colided with a tunnel of black and red energy

Both sides matched each others power until Nagami reached his limit, it took less than a second for the demon foxes chakra to reach it's target

"**This is the end**" Naruto fell on top of the kyuubis head as the forest below faded in a bright white light

_So this really is the end for me_

_**No Naruto, it would be a problem if you died so I will do everything I can to keep you alive**_

_Thank you_

_**Don't mention it**_

_I feel strange what is this place_

_**This is your mind, after that amount of chakra coliding your body couldn't handle it so you passed out**_

_What happened to Nagami?_

_**Most likely he is dead**_

_Hey I feel like I'm getting heavier_

_**That is because you are returning to consciousness**_

_Well I guess this goodbye..._

_**For now at least**_

"His left finger moved which means..." Even with a headache there was no mistaking that voice

"...Kiba?" Naruto opened his eyes to see a white canine sitting by his right hand

"Sakura quick I found Naruto but he's in a bad shape"

The blonde haired ninja turned his head to meet a pair of pale eyes, dark hair and soft lips

"Hinata..." The hyuga girl lowered her head to place her lips on Narutos

"I love you Naruto" Her voice seemed to sooth his aching head

"I love you too Hinata"

Tears formed in the fox boys azure eyes falling down his face...

"Your everything to me aswell"

**Authors Note: I'm glad people like my story and a small preview thing: Nagami might return**


	16. Retrieval

**Chapter 16: Retrieval**

"Naruto don't try to move, at least not until we know how bad your injuries are" Sakuras words broke through the blonds tears

Naruto wanted to hold the Hyuga girl in his arms forever but a sharp pain below his right rib forced his arms away

"Alright but where's Sasuke?"

"He's resting at the camp not far from here"

"So the seal worked"

"I knew things would be bad but this..."

"What's the matter, is Naruto going to be alright?"

"I'm not sure, just use your byakugan and you'll see what I mean" Hinatas eyes scanned the bruised body in front of her and found the thing she feared

Narutos cold hand fell on her shoulder "Hinata what is it"

"The nine tailed foxes chakra has almost destroyed your chakra network and because you were exposed to that much energy the seal has been weakened"

"I thought this would happen"

"Wait so you knew those guys would be here?" Kiba grabbed Narutos hair and pulled it up

Before kiba could react a firm grip wrapped around his wrist and ripped it away from the jinchurikis head "Not exactly, I was always aware of the risks from using the demon release but i couldn't let Sasuke get caught in the crossfire"

"Enough!, Naruto you need to stay still" Narutos head met the hard earth beneath him feeling Sakuras gentle yet skilled hands press him down

"Sasuke probably wants to hit me" a small chuckle escaped Narutos lips

"He was mad at first but before we left he seemed really worried about you"

"worried? I guess he is human after all"

"Just relax, I need to give you a sleeping pill so we can move you" A green circle hovered over the blondes azure eyes

Naruto gathered whatever energy he could and grabbed the pill from Sakuras hand, within moments his consciousness started to slip away

"Kiba will you be able to keep Narutos body still if he's on Akamarus back?"

"Sure but tell me something Sakura"

"Alright"

"How long will it take?"

"The seal isn't stable so it is hard to tell"

Sakura felt something grab her right wrist loosely turning to the source "What are you talking about?"

"It's nothing, just forget about it, we should get back"

Kiba positioned Naruto on his loyal canines back and led the way back to camp with Sakura following closely leaving Hinata on the ground below

A tear fell from pale eyes, creating a small mark on the dry earth

"Naruto..."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: So sorry for the long delay and for it being short but I promise the next one will be longer <strong>

**I appreciate any ideas you have so just review**

**Thank you everyone who reads my story**


	17. Thoughts

**Authors Note: Sorry for not updating but my computer broke and ive been waiting for a new one but i'm back **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17: Thoughts<strong>

"Neji do you remember what those two guys said" Sasuke kept his onyx eyes fixed on the orange flame in front of him, staring at the flickering shapes created by the slight wind passing across it

"Yeah what about it?"

"If it is true then it wont be long before others come looking for me to take the sharingan"

"It isn't just you, remember they said they want the byakugan aswell so I'm facing the same problem"

_Yeah but you don't have a family to take care of_ Sasuke mumbled something in a low voice so the fire would cover it but as usual Neji didn't miss a thing

"what?"

"It doesn't matter"

Neji quickly moved away from the fire and began walking into the surrounding trees _He's planning something, his words and actions prove that but for now I think should keep quiet _

**Naruto & Kyuubi**

**What are you doing back here so soon **The demonic voice echoed through the halls of Narutos' mind

Hey I don't like it either but until Sakura heals me I am stuck here

**Oh what joy...**

The thing that really annoys me is I can't train here

**You are pathetic**

What the-

**While you may not be able to increase your physical strength your **_**mind**_** needs alot of work**

WAIT! What do you mean my mind needs work?

**I'm just saying your a bit...well alot slower than other people**

_Stupid furball_

**I heard that**

Huh how?

**This is your mind, I can hear everything that goes through that tiny head of yours and by the way your the stupid one **

JUST TELL ME HOW TO TRAIN!

**Fine but then shut up, this place echoes and I don't want to hear your voice ringing through my ears**

Deal

**The best and I think the easiest way for you is to meditate**

Is that it

**If you think it is so easy go ahead and do it although like I said before, this place echoes **

**Hinata and Sakura**

"Hinata what's wrong?" Sakura slowed down to match Hinatas speed

"Oh,uh nothing"

"You seem quieter than usual"

"I'm just thinking about something"

"What is it?"

"It isn't important"

"Look I know your worried about him but trust me Naruto will be fine"

"Thank you Sakura, how are things going, being pregnant I mean?"

"Everything is fine except..."

"What is it?"

"Well I keep having nightmares but it's always the same and Sasuke has been acting strangely recently"

"How strange?"

"It's just small things like trailing off in the middle of a sentence or staring at the same spot for a while"

"He has a lot to deal with at moment, He's trying really hard to regain the trust of the village" Hinata had a small smile on her face after she noticed what she had just said "I-uh well that's what Naruto told me"

"Your probably right, thanks Hinata"

**Camp**

Sasuke was dragged away from his thoughts by a rustling sound behind one of the tents, instantly gripping the hilt of his sword and forming a defensive stance

"Who's there"

A giant ball of white fur leapt from the darkness with a growl "Relax Uchiha it's me and Akamaru"

"Where is Sakura and Naruto?"

Kiba pointed to the lump on top of Akamaru "There's the knucklehead and it wont be long before Sakura gets here with Hinata"

As if on cue the pink haired ninja appeared with Hinata by her side

"Where's Neji?"

**Naruto & Kyuubi**

_That stupid fox was right, I can hardly hear my own thoughts_

**I told you **

Shut up, your not helping

**Fine but while I have your attention I think you need to know something**

What now?

**Those two Akagima ninja want more than just the sharingan **

Huh well what else do they want

**How should I know!**

Ok calm down

**Just leave me in peace**

Gladly

**Camp**

Sasuke stood behind Sakura staring at the idiot lying unconscious"Sakura do you know how long its gonna take to get him back to normal?"

"With the nine tailed fox and the the amount of stamina he has it probably wont take more than a few days"

"Thats good, How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired but other than that I'm fine"

"Well I'm going for a walk, I need to think about some things"

"I guess I'll see you later then..."

Sasuke disappeared from the tent and wandered away into the surrounding forest before she could finish

**Sasuke's thoughts**

_If those guys want me their going to do anything which means she's a target aswell_

_Flashback:_

_Suiegetsu lifted his head from the branch he was sitting on to face the back of Sasuke _

_"Hey Sasuke I had a thought"_

_"Isn't that dangerous for your small brain?"_

_"Haha very funny"_

_"So what about this thought"_

_"That girl with the pink hair, the one from the leaf village"_

_"What about her?"_

_"If you take down your old friend Naruto I'll-" Before the shark boy could react he was pinned to the tree, with a weight on his throat_

_"Don't you dare say anything more or you'll regret it trust me"_

_Suigetsu gathered enough energy to force a reply_

_"I'm going to let you go now but a single word and I _will_ kill you without hesitation"_

_"Sure"_

_Within a split second Sasuke was gone with only a single leaf passing where he had been_

_End of flashback:_

_I guess I don't have a choice_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Not much to say but review<strong>


	18. Lies

**Chapter 18: Lies**

Sasuke walked through the endless forest replaying the plan that caused his heart sink until he found the camp, it was silent and still except for the smoke rising from the once lit fire

"I wonder how long I was gone?" The Uchiha kept his gaze on the tent in front of him without noticing someone else was awake

"A few hours actually" Nejis calm voice caused Sasuke to turn and meet his pale eyes

"What are you doing out here?"

"I could ask you the same"

Sasuke turned to stare at the campfire before finally asking the question that had plagued his thoughts since he returned to the village

"Neji do you think someone like me can ever redeem themselves for what they've done?"

"Everyone has their own fate and things happen for a reason, these eyes see more than people think and I can see there is still good within your heart"

"I knew you wouldn't just give me a straight answer"

"It's getting late, we should get some sleep" Neji silently dissapeared into the tent he shared with Tenten leaving Sasuke alone

_Alone? that's something I haven't felt for a while_

Sasuke moved without noticing and soon found himself standing by his knucklehead friend who had saved him from the darkness

"I will never be able to truly thank you Naruto for what you did" His quiet words made it into the blondes thoughts but his body remaind motionless

Again Sasuke gazed at the campfire which when ablaze always caught his attention for some unknown reason which he could never explain

"I guess I should say goodbye"

Being careful not to alert Neji or Tenten, the raven quietly walked into his tent and instantly noticed the pink hair even in the darkness

Sakuras breathing seemed to relax his thoughts, gentle and calm, Sasuke placed a soft kiss on her lips before moving back to his standing position just in time to see her move to lay on her side

_You were the light in a never ending darkness and I will always love you_

Sasuke quickly gathered the things he put away earlier and began to leave everything behind again

Sakura opened her eyes slowly to find she was alone in the tent before she even had time to think she was standing outside to see the love of her life moving further and further away

"Sasuke" The silence was broken and Sasuke could hear her running towards him but he had to stop her before his emotions began to show

"Sakura stop"

"Where are you going?" Sakura thought this situation was similar to when he left her to join orochimaru but didn't let the thought linger

"I'm leaving"

"But why?"

"I will always walk a path that neither you, Naruto or anyone else can follow"

"What are you talking about?" The tears she never thought she would ever have again began to form

"I can never have a life in the village hidden in the leaves"

"You told me you never leave again"

Sasuke looked over his shoulder to see her face one last time with pain in his eyes before quickly concealing any trace of emotion and saying the the words that caused his heart to break

"I lied"


End file.
